I Never Game!
by epickiya14
Summary: Yugi-Tachi decided that they want to play a little game. But is the game just so little?


Summary: Yugi-Tachi decided that they want to play a little game. But is the game just so little?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did, but I don't.

Notes: Tashi is my character! For all who didn't read 'Who Ate…', Tashi is Duke's cousin. I didn't describe him well last time. He has violet eyes and raven short hair. He's quite 'feminine' and sounds like a girl. He's 14. Also, he has an ancient ancestor as well as Kaiba, Yugi (or Yami), Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. His is a girl that explains the 'feminism'. His ancestor is physic, kind of like Isis and Ishizu. Except, he doesn't need an Item.

Enjoy!

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFunny**

The 'I Never!' Game

"Big brother?" "What is it, Mokuba?" "I'm so bored." Kaiba and his younger brother decided to hang out with Yugi-Tachi at the Domino City Park. It was very warm and sunny out today. Yet, it was boring. "Alright. Go… watch ducks or something." "That's not too entertaining." Kaiba growled. "Can someone please help him?" Marik turned around from opening the cooler and looked down to Mokuba. "How about we play a game?" Mokuba paled. "Uh… Marik?" "What?" "I think he rather not play with you of all people." Yami said, walking up behind the insane one. "Kaiba, Yami's out of control again." Yami blushed and whacked Marik with a water bottle. "He's not my boyfriend!" Tea laughed. "Oh sure. And Yugi's not short." "Hey!" Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. "If anyone's short it's…." "Say my name and someone's going to die!" Tashi shouted. Duke placed his hands on his cousin's shoulders to calm him down. "It's alright. Just think about Malik with his shirt off." "Duke!" "I'm just kidding!" Tashi rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's play 'I never'." With those words by Serenity, only pure chaos can come!

Everyone agreed and sat in a large circle in the grass. Yugi and Mai passed out sodas for everyone playing the game. This, by the way was everyone. "Alright, I declare the start of the game." Yami said. "What makes you think you can start the game, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. Yami crosses his arms. "For one thing, I was an ancient pharaoh in Egypt. Got a problem with it then kiss my puzzle, you fiend!" "Alright!" Ryou exclaimed. "For once, can you two not fight?" Yami huffed. "I'm still going." He thought for a minute and smirked. "I never ate a cat before." "Damn you, bastard!" Bakura took a drink of his soda. Yugi went next. "Hmm… I never… dreamt of sheep." No one touch their sodas. Awkward. Yugi shrugged. "Alright, Ryou." "I never had my hair dyed." Tashi, Mokuba, and Duke had drunk their sodas. "Mokuba, I don't remember you dying your hair." Kaiba said. Mokuba shrugged slightly. "It was an accident. I was washing my hair and had it dyed orange." Kaiba hummed. Duke sighed in regret. "I hated that incident. Tashi, it was your fault." Tashi frowned. "My fault?! You started the freaking food fight!" "No way! You threw the pudding!" "I dropped it by accident, stupid. Man, how did I end up with the idiot cousin?" "How did I end up with a girly cousin?" Tashi blushed in fury. "Duke, don't act like you're not marked 'feminine'. You do wear eyeliner and use more hair care products than Mai!" "So do you!" "I'm doing it for me. You're doing it for Tristan." Duke blushed and growled in pure anger. Yami, being the one next to him, scooted away. He had doubts Duke was sane. "I am NOT!" "YOU SO ARE!" "FUCK YOU, TASHI!" Yugi screamed Bloody Mary when the two relatives leaped at each other.

About twenty minutes, ten scars, two head bumps, and some obscene cursing later, the two were finally separated. "Tashi, I should cut you for this large scar on my arm." Kaiba complained. Tashi growled. "Get Yami to lick off you." "Hey! Just because you're being emotional at the moment, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Yami protested. Tashi turned his head and struggled in his ropes. Malik and Marik had the idea of tying him up along with Duke. Mai shook her head in deep thought. 'When did I ever decide to hang out with these insane people?' she thought. Joey, after an unexpected long time of not speaking, he spoke. "Can we just continue the game? Tristan put down the stick!" (0_0… weird and strange) Tristan grumbled and tossed the stick. "I'll get you later, ducks." The group got back in the circle. Unexpectedly, Tristan lied on the tied Duke's lap. (Read the last story. Tristan did this same thing. XD) Duke growled and shifted in his rope. "Tristan, get off my lap. Whose turn is it this time?" Bakura grumbled. "I never… sealed my soul in an Item on purpose." Yami was the only one. "Thief." "I try. Mai." The blonde boobies thought for a while. "I never… had sex." "WHAT?" Tea exclaimed. Of all people! "I never did. I assume no one else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, Joey." "I never… dreamt of my rival." Yami and Seto grumbled and drunk their sodas. Yugi and Mokuba gave strange looks. "Try thinking what I would do with a chainsaw." Yami said. "My turn. I never wore… leather." Tristan. Duke sighed. "Too bad I can't drink my soda because I'm tied up!" he exclaimed. Tristan sighed in defeat and untied Duke. Along with the dice master, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Seto had drunk their sodas. "Hold it. Bakura wore leather, but you don't, Ryou?" Mokuba asked. Ryou nodded. Yugi sighed. "I believe it's Duke's turn. Duke nodded. "I never kissed anyone of the same sex." Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik had drunk their sodas. "Go Serenity." "I never tried sealing my soul in an Item." "Okay! I admit I'm moody, but don't target me!" Yami shouted. (So damn emotional. Yami~ Screw off, Kiya! Me~ smiles) Bakura tapped his chin. "Would I count?" "Yeah." Joey answered. Tea went next. "I never… went one day without wearing a bra." Mai didn't touch her sugary beverage. "Mai, you surprise me." "Touché." Tashi sighed. "Okay. I never dueled." Everyone except him and Mokuba touched their drinks. (Okay, I'm unsure if Mokuba have dueled.) "I never slept with a teddy bear." Mokuba said. Only Serenity and Tashi touched their sodas. Kaiba grumbled. "I never… stayed hurt for a long time because I lost my hikari." Yami was the only one. "Ooh. Emotional Pharaoh." Bakura teased. Yami sighed and laid back in the grass. "I was upset. Stupid Dartz." "'It should've been me'!" Duke quoted. "Cut it out." "I am King Atem!" "Shut up, Kaiba!" Everyone laughed as Yami pouted and crossed his arms. "I will get you back." His turn. "I never… fell in love with someone I hated before or was friends with." Serenity, Mai, Mokuba and him didn't touch the sodas. "Joey?" "Mai. Then, Tea." "Tristan?" "Duke?" "Ironic, because I have a crush on you." Duke confessed. Strange group. Yami rolled his eyes. "I know about Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and the Thief. Malik?" "Tashi." "Tashi?" "Malik." he answered with a blush. "Tea." "Surprisingly, Joey." "And last, but not least, Kaiba." Kaiba growled and paled. "I'm not saying." "Okay then." I believe it's Yugi's turn." "I never fell for the Pharaoh." "Which one?" "Don't play stupid, bitch." Ryou said to his yami. Bakura sighed and crossed his arms. It's strange his hikari said the 'b' word. Everyone didn't touch their sodas. Or did everyone? The spiky twins looked over to Kaiba, who looked quite shook. "Kaiba? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Yami teased. Tashi took the liberty of playing along also. "Yes, Kaiba. Is there something needed to be said?" Kaiba growled. "No." "Really?" Duke asked, joining the former spirit and his cousin. Yami chuckled and placed a petite hand on Kaiba's black clad chest. Mokuba giggled at the blush forming on his brother's cheeks. Kaiba stopped Yami and growled again. "Hands off." "That's not I told you last night in bed." The group gasped… except Bakura and Marik. (They commented 'oooh, seductive Yami'.) Seto sighed. Yami took the chance to climb on him and wrapped slender arms around his neck. "Come on. Answer truthfully. Do you like me?" Was he really ready for that answer?

After an hour, the Yugi-Tachi decided to head back to their homes. There was an annoyed Tea, hungry Joey, bitching Duke and Tashi, normal Yugi and Ryou, bored Mai, apologizing Tristan, a laughing Mokuba, still insane Marik and Bakura, love-struck Malik, a satisfied Kaiba, and a very shocked Yami.

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
